The Untold Consequences of The Snap
by XX.SuperFan.XX
Summary: After Thanos snapped his fingers, half of the galaxies population vanished. We had to watch some of our favorite characters turn to dust. But what about all those characters we didn't see? -Collection of one shots telling the story of what happened to all the other characters after The Snap-
1. Spider Friends

**Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel. Obviously. :)**

 **.**

"Hear anything from Peter yet?" Ned asked and shifted on his feet nervously. MJ scowled and shoved some of her books in her locker.

"Why are you asking me? He's more your friend than mine." MJ said.

"I know, I'm just a little… worried. That's all." Ned said.

"You shouldn't be," MJ said. "He probably just got a ride home from the field trip with a chaperone."

"Yeah…" Ned said and nervously avoided her eyes.

"That is, unless of course, there's something you two aren't telling me." MJ said and gave him a scrutinizing look. "What are you hiding?"  
"Oh, uh… what? Nothing… uh…" Ned stuttered.

"Ha, I'm just kidding." MJ smirked. "I dont care."

"Oh, okay…" Ned said with a small nod. He let out a relieved breath and MJ rolled her eyes.

"Hey, look who it is!" Flash yelled. MJ and Ned groaned in unison.

"Crap." MJ muttered. She turned to see Flash looking at them smugly.

"Ah, look everyone. Loser 1 has become friends with Loser 2." Flash mocked.

"Shut up." MJ scowled.

"Make me!" Flash said.

"Come one, Flash. Cut it out." Ned sighed.

"I couldn't help but notice Parker isn't here. What? Was the spaceship too scary for him? Did he need to go home to his Mommy?" Flash said. His friends laughed. Flash pouted and made puppy dog eyes. "Oh, boo hoo! I'm Parker and I'm so scared. I want my Mommy! Oh wait, I dont even have one!"

Flash's friends laughed again. MJ felt the blood rush to her face. She rolled up her sleeve and got ready to deck Flash right then and there when-

"Flash!" someone yelled. "Your hand!"

Flash looked down at his hand and froze.

It was turning to ash.

"What-" Flash said with a look of pure fear in his eyes. That was all he was able to say before he completely vanished.

MJ screamed and jumped back as Flash's ashes floated down onto the floor.

"What the-" Ned gasped. He looked at MJ with huge eyes and his mouth agape.

Chaos erupted in the hallway as everyone started screaming at once. People began running in every direction and shouting at each other as more and more people vanished.

"What is happening?!" someone screamed.

"Someone just disappeared!" shrieked another.

"Help! I'm-" someone's plea was silenced.

"MJ?" Ned said in a small voice. MJ turned just in time to see Ned disappear.

MJ's stomach started doing somersaults and she took a step backwards, pressing her back into a locker. She looked around for someone to help. For someone to give any explanation as to what was happening.

No one did.

No one came to help.

No one.

MJ turned frantically ran down the busy school hallway. People were screaming and shrieking as they watched others disappear. Some teachers were trying to shout orders over the chaos, only to disappear themselves and cause even more disorder.

MJ started to panic.

She needed to get away.

She couldn't do anything if everyone was screaming.

She kicked open the door the the girls bathroom and slammed it shut behind her. Panting, she rested her forehead on the cool wall as everyone's screams became muffled.

She sat on top of the sink and ripped her phone out of her pocket. After a few seconds of trying she was finally able to dial the phone number with her trembling fingers.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

"Peter?" May Parkers scared voice came over the phone. "Is that you? Peter?"

"No, Ms. Parker, it me. Peter's friend, MJ." MJ said.

"Oh." May said.

"Is Peter there?" MJ asked.

"No." May said. MJ could hear the panic in her voice. "I was hoping he was with you and Ned. He hasn't been picking up any of my calls, and now…a-and now... I-I… feel weird-"

The line went silent and MJ heard the phone fall to the ground. MJ's heart skipped a beat.

"Ms. Parker? Ms. Parker!" MJ screamed. No response.

She canceled the call and quickly went into her contacts. Her breath started quickening and her heart ricocheted inside her chest.

She found the number she was looking for.

She dialed it.

Ring.

"Please, please, please." MJ whispered, tears beginning to prick at the back of her eyes.

Ring.

"Come on, come on, pick up!" MJ pleaded.

Ring.

A burning sensation, like a really bad sunburn, began creeping up MJ's arm. She glanced down at her hand and her breath hitched.

Her arm was disappearing.

Ring.

"No, no, no no no." MJ repeated and shook her head. She breathed one last deep breath in before the burning sensation engulfed her whole body.

Everything went black.

MJ's phone crashed onto the floor and the screen shattered.

Ring.

Click.

"You've reached Peter Parker. I'm currently unavailable, so leave a message after the beep! Thanks!"

Beeeeeep.


	2. The Bartons

The cool, fresh air gently blew across the Barton's quiet farm, sending crisp leaves dancing in the wind.

Clint picked up another long, skinny stick and threw it as hard has he could. Arrow lept into the air and caught it before it hit the ground, his tail wagging rapidly.

Nathaniel squealed and chased after the dog as best as a toddler could. Cooper ran right next to Nathaniel to make sure Arrow didn't play too rough. Lilah was inside 'helping' Laura make an apple pie. Clint could smell it from the open kitchen window.

Clint smiled from the creaky wood porch he was sitting on as he watched his kids run and play. This is the life they deserved. They needed a dad that wasn't always coming and going, not knowing whether or not he would return. Retirement was one of the best things that could've happened to his family. Now he could be there for his kids. He could be _here_. He was able to go to Coopers spelling bee, and Lilah's dance recital. He got to see Nathaniel go to his first day of preschool, something he missed out on with Lilah and Cooper.

For the first time in his life he actually felt like a dad.

And he was going to be the best dad ever to make up for all the time he missed. He was never going to-

"DADDY!" Lilah shrieked. Clint jumped to his feet as a feeling of panic erupted inside him and darted into the house. He whipped around the corner and ran into the kitchen. His daughter was sitting on the kitchen floor, sobbing and shrieking.

"Lilah!" Clint said. He got down on the floor and picked her up in his arms, holding her close against his chest. She looked up at him through watery, tear filled eyes. Clint was horrified to see so much fear in them. Raw fear. Fear that should never be known to a child. He silently brushed his fingers through her hair and rocked her back and forth in his lap."Shhh, shhh. You're okay. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"M-Mommy." Lilah choked out before burying her face in Clints shoulder. Clints heart skipped a beat and his head jerked up.

Laura.

His eyes frantically scanned the house, but there was no one there. His wife wasn't there.

"Baby, where's mommy?" Clint asked, his voice trembling slightly. Lilah sobbed again and pointed to the floor.

A pile of ash was on the ground.

Clint stiffened slightly. How did ash get in here? The fireplace was in another room… maybe it came through the window…

Clint shook his head. He didn't have time for that. He needed to find his wife. Clint shifted Lilah in his arms so she was looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared." Clint said. "But I need you to tell me. Where is Mommy?"

Lilah sniffled and pointed to the pile of dust and ash on the floor.

"S-she just d-d-d-disappeared." Lilah said. "Poof."

"Sweety, people dont just vanish." Clint sighed. "Maybe she-"

"DAD!" Cooper yelled. Clint turned to see Cooper rushing into the kitchen. His face was white and he was trembling.

"Cooper, what's wrong?" Clint asked, dread filling his stomach. Cooper pointed outside.

"I was playing with Nate and he just vanished! He… he…" Coopers voice trailed off and he glanced down at his hand, his face growing even paler.

Clint looked at his sons hand in horror; it was flaking away and turn into dust. Cooper looked up at his dad fearfully as his entire arm vanished.

"Dad?" Cooper said.

"Cooper!" Clint lunged forward, trying to grab his son.

Too late.

Clint's fingers wrapped around but dust.

Cooper was… gone.

Clints heart started beating in chest so hard he thought his rib cage might break. A ringing erupted in his ears as he started to panic.  
"Daddy?" Lilah choked out between scared sobs.

Clint scooped his daughter and ran out of the house. His eyes quickly scanned the area for his other son. Clint knew what he was going to find. Before he vanished Copper had just said that Nate… that Nate... Clint just needed to be sure.

His eyes landed on Arrow. The dog was laying on the ground and whimpering slightly.

Right next to a small pile of ash.

Clint held back a choked sob. He held Lilah tighter to his chest and pressed a hand over her eyes so she wouldn't see him cry. Through every mission Clit has ever sent on by SHIELD, every training lesson with Agent Coulson, every battle with the Avengers, Clint always had some sort of idea on what was going on. And he always had some sort of direction on what to do next… but now...

"Daddy?" Lilah asked after a moment. "Whats happening?"

"I… uh…" Clint's voice trailed off.

"Where's Mommy and Nate and Cooper?" she asked with wide eyes.

"They… they went to stay with Uncle Matt for a little bit." Clint said slowly. Lilah's brow furrowed as she tried to understand.

"Uncle Matt and his friend Foggy? Why?" she asked.

"Uh… I'lll... tell you later." Clint muttered. He took one long look around the farm before turning on his heel and walking back into the house.

"Where are we going?" Lilah asked.

"I need you to pack up some of your toys, a toothbrush, and some clothes. Okay, Sweetie?" Clint asked. "We're going to go for a little drive."

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked.

"We're going to Daddys work to find Aunty Natasha." Clint said with a small smile. " _If she's still alive"_ a small voice in his head whispered. Clint shook his head and pushed that thought away. Tasha wasn't dead. She _couldn't_ be.

"Okay, Daddy." Lilah said with a nod. She squirmed out of Clints arms and ran up the stairs to her room.

Clint followed her up and paused at her doorway. She ran around her room trying to fit stuffed animals into a small suitcase.

Clint sat down outside of his daughters room.

Then he buried his face in his hands so Lilah might not hear him. And he cried.

And he cried.

And cried.


	3. 12 Percent of a Good Day

Pepper pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and unconsciously fiddled with her engagement ring.

The same news report that had been playing for the past three hours was still on. The tv was on mute, but the horrible, heart wrenching words were still scrolling on the bottom of the screen.

" _New York Attacked - Anthony Stark Lost - World Famous Billionaire Presumed Dead -"_

Pepper sat on the couch, staring at the tv screen like her life depended on it. If she looked away for even one second she felt like something would change. And if something changed she might never get to see her fiance again.

Tony _said_ he was done. He said that he wasn't going to be Iron Man anymore. He was just going to be Tony. He was just going to be _her_ Tony.

After everything they've been through Pepper had hoped that he actually meant it this time. That they were going to live a quiet, peaceful life.

A _normal_ life.

A life where they didn't have to constantly worry about their lives being endangered.

But the second there was any chance of danger he put on the stupid suit and flew head first into danger like an idiot.

He was _her_ idiot.

Both Tony and her had warmed up to Peter, and Pepper knew that Tony thought of him as his son, even if he was hesitant to admit it. But Pepper hoped that maybe, one day, far in the future, she and Tony would have one or two kids of their own.

But none of that would ever happen if he got himself killed.

If that phone call was the last conversation she ever had with him, she didn't know what she would do. She was already missing him… ego and all. She wished he would just show up and make some witty, sarcastic remark and act like nothing happened.

Then Pepper felt a sudden, uneasy swirling in her stomach and a burning acid started to creep up her throat.

She jumped to her feet and ran from the room and down the hall. The bathroom. She needed to make it to the bathroom. Then…

Too late.

Pepper doubled over and vomited violently in the hallway.

She groaned and clutched her stomach before lowering herself gingerly onto the floor.

Pepper wished she could blame the vomiting on stress, but she couldn't. That was the third time she vomited that week. She felt absolutely awful.

Pepper pulled herself to her feet and put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

She needed to change out of her exercise clothes and get properly dressed for the day. However, when she tried to walk again another wave of nausea washed over her and she lowered herself back onto the ground.

"Where are you Tony?" she muttered to herself.

Pepper laid back in the doctor's office and pinched the bridge of her nose as another headache started. The dull, painful throbbing started at her forehead and slowly crept to her temples. She wished she had some Advil on her...

After a few more moments the door opened and a short, elderly gentleman in glasses and a doctor's coat came walking in with a polite smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts." he said with a faint British accent.

"Hey." Pepper replied with a weak smile. "I dont mean to be rude, but do you know how long this will take? I have three board meetings, a press conference, and a fiance that is… out of town…"

"Oh, not very long." he said kindly. "I have some very good news."

"Oh?" Pepper said.

"Congratulations Miss Potts," the doctor said with a smile. "You're going to be a mother."

Pepper froze.

All the blood drained from her face. She couldn't have heard him correctly…

"What?" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You're pregnant." he said.

"O-oh…" Pepper said.

She felt… weird, to put it bluntly.

Under any other circumstances she would be squealing from excitement, maybe even crying tears of joy. But not knowing whether or not Tony would… if he was going to… if he would come back from his 'trip' or not…

She felt… worried.

Scared, even.

"That's… that's wonderful news." Pepper said with a nod and another small, weak smile.

"I knew you'd be excited!" he said.

All of a sudden the door swung open and a young nurse ran inside, her face flushed.

"Doctor!" she squealed. "There's an emergency! People… everyone… gone!"

"Huh?" the doctor said and tilted his head, confused.

"You must come!" the nurse insisted.

"Alright…" the doctor said slowly. He turned back to a concerned Pepper and plastered a fake smile on his face. "You must excuse me, Miss Potts. My attention is required elsewhere."

"Go." Pepper said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Thank you." the doctor said. He quickly slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Pepper laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Though she was worried, she didn't have the energy to fret over whatever what was wrong right now.

She was pregnant.

 _Pregnant._

And Tony was nowhere to be found.

Pepper sighed. Why do crazy things always happen to _her_?

Out of nowhere a small tingling and burning sensation crept across her leg. She frowned and shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. The burning sensation grew and went up to her waist as her feet went completely numb.

Pepper sighed and opened her eyes, glancing down at her legs.

She froze.

 _Her legs were gone._

And more of her was disappearing every second.

"Tony…" she said quietly.

Everything went dark.


	4. No, no! Not Those Three Wombats!

"Boom." Kurt said through his thick accent and dropped a pencil on the ground like it was a mic. "I just successfully made sale. I win."

"Ah, ah, ah." Dave said as pressed his phone against his shoulder and his ear. "The contest isn't over until noon."

"It is noon!" Kurt said.

"11:55." Dave said and pointed to the crooked clock on the wall. "I have five minutes left."

"Waste of time." Kurt shrugged.

"You better watch out." Dave said. "I'm gonna win those brownies that Mrs. Pym made."

"Wait. You guys are having a competition?" Luis asked. He looked at them from his desk, offended. "Without me?"

"You are not sales man." Kurt shrugged. "And competition is whoever makes most sales wins brownies."

"What brownies? Wait, you dont mean the brownies that Scotties hot girlfriends mom made us, right?" Luis asked.

"What other brownies could we be talking about?" Dave asked.

"Oh… those brownies… yeah…" Luis said. He dusted the crumbs off his hands nervously and tried to hide the now-empty brownie pan under his desk. "You see, there might be a slight problem concerning those brownies."

"Problem?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing. "What is problem?"  
"Luis, were are my brownies?" Dave asked.

"You mean my brownies." Kurt muttered.

"I know what I said." Dave said.

"Well, you know, here's the thing concerning those brownies. Here's the thing." Luis said. "I was real tired, you know? I mean I was up all night working on our new sales pitch. Have you heard it yet? It's CRAZY good. It rhymes and everything. I put it to the tune of 'mary had a little lamb'. My grand nana always said-"  
"Luis!" Dave said. "Brownies!"

"Right right right right." Luis said. "So I came to work this morning and the pan of brownies was just sitting there! The smelt so good and they were still warm. Mrs. Pym even left us a note with a smiley face and everything. So I was like 'daaaaang, those brownies look FINE. Just like what my great great grand mammy made me after a long day of school.' I never really liked school. It was boring and lame-"  
"You ate our prize brownies?!" Kurt asked.

"No! No, I did not! That is not what I'm saying!" Luis said. "Because then Looked around and saw that Scottie wasn't here, and he's usually here really early! So I called him on my phone and was all like, 'Daaaaang, Scottie, were you at?' and then Scottie was all like, 'you know, that's kinda complicated. But I'm doing this smarty pants science thing with my hot girlfriend and her parents. Science science science. I'm so smart. I gotta masters in engineering. Also I'm wearing the suit. And I'd tell you more but I gotta go. Just know that you're awesome, cause we're best buds. And when I get back I'll let you wear the suit!'"

"He didn't say that." Dave sighed.

"No, he didn't." Luis said. "But wouldn't that be so sick? I would look like such a-"

"Focus!" Kurt said. "Where are my brownies."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, man." Luis said. "I ate them.'

Both Kurt and Dave groaned loudly.

"But I ate them under complicated and stressful circumstances that I definitely shouldn't be blamed for." Luis said.

"You owe us brownies." Dave said.

"No worries." Luis said. "I'll just call Scottie and ask him if he can… Dang, Davie! What's going on with your hand?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on with my hand?" Dave said with a scowl. He glanced down at his hand and froze like he had turned to stone. His hand had completely disappeared. "What the-"

Dave completely turned to ash.

Both Luis and Kurt screamed and jumped to their feet.

"BABA YAGA!" Kurt screamed and pointed and accusing finger at were Dave was sitting. "BABA YAGA! BABA YAGA!"

"Davie?" Luis said fearfully.

"No, no no no." Kurt said. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and rocked himself back and forth as he sang softly. "Baba Yaga come at night. Baba Yaga cause such a fright. Baba Yaga put up such a fight."

"Kurt, snap out of it!" Luis said."Davie needs us! He just went poof!"

Kurt glanced down at his hands and gasped. He too was turning to ash.

"Just like Baba Yaga." Kurt gasped quietly before he completely vanished.

"AH!" Luis jumped back again, knocking over his chair.

His heart started beating rapidly.

Luis grabbed his jacket and threw on his shoulders before sprinting outside as fast as he could.

The streets were total chaos.

Cars were crashing into each other; there was shattered glass and dark smoke and people screaming.

Luis ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, panting heavily.

He needed to find Scottie.

He needed to make sure he was okay.

And Scottie would probably know what was going on because he was super tight with the Avengers.

Luis ran into Scotties neighborhood and ran up his driveway, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

"Scottie?" Luis yelled as he banged his fist on the door. The door slowly opens with a quiet creek. "Scottie?" Luis asked again as he crept into the house.

He walked into the living room and paused slightly.

A giant ant was lounging on the couch and eating cereal out of the box.

"Scottie?" Luis asked hesitantly. The ant tilted its head and looked and Luis.

Nope.

Not Scottie.

Just an ant.

Luis stiffened when he heard the faint sound of someone crying. It was coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs, taking three at a time, and shoved open the door at the end of the hall.

Cassie was sobbing and sitting on her bed. A pile of ash sitting next to her.

"Scottie junior?" Luis said.

Cassies head jerked up and her tear filled eyes landed on Luis. She jumped off the bed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Uncle Luis!" she choked out between sobs.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he picked her up in his arms and glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the pile of ash. "Oh, dang! Did you see someone disappear, too?"

Cassie's sobbing got louder.

"Sorry, wrong thing to say." Luis said.

"I was playing with m-mommy and P-paxton was cooking down stairs… but...but…" Cassie whimpered and buried her head in Luis's shoulder.

"Dont worry." Luis said quickly. "I'm sure they just went for a walk or something. You know, my grandpappy always said that when you go for a walk-"

"Dont patronize me." she muttered. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." Luis said. "I'm just-"

"I want my Daddy!" Cassie cried.

"Me too." Luis said with a nod. "I mean, I dont want my dad, I want your dad. No, that sounded weird. I want to find Scottie. That's what I'm trying to say. We need to make sure he's okay and see if he-"

"Uncle Luis!" Cassie groaned.

"Right, right right right." Luis said. He turned and carried Cassie down the stairs and out of the house. "Let's go find Scottie."


	5. Super Sister

Shuri groaned and shifted slightly on the cold, cold floor. Her throbbing head felt like it was about to explode. She forced herself to open her eyes.

She was greeted with destruction.

Her lab was in shambles. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere. Most of them in pieces. All of her computers were smashed and there was a huge, gaping hole in the window.

She turned her head again to see the empty operation table a few feet away.

Vision.

Where was he? If Thanos got to him and the stone… oh no... no no no no.

If Thanos got the stone and completed his goal… it would all be her fault. It was her responsibility to get the stone out of his head so it could be destroyed, and if she failed…

she wouldn't let herself think about that.

She needed to find Vision.

She pushed herself to her knees, wincing slightly as her headache worsened. She probably had a mild concussion. Small shards of glass and rubble dug into the palms of her hands and her knees, but she didn't notice.

Her memory seemed… fuzzy…

Probably a side effect of a concussion.

She grabbed a desk and pulled herself to her unsteady feet. She groaned and wobbled slightly, grasping the desk for support. Blood from a cut on her forehead bubbled out and dripped into her eye. She wiped it away with her sleeve, staining the orange fabric dark red.

"Your highness!" someone yelled.

Shuri flinched and stumbled back as a jarring pain shot through her head.

"Your highness?" some said cautiously. Shuri felt someone grab her arm and steady her. She looked up to see a distraught and panicked servant.

"What's wrong?" Shuri asked, her voice raspy.

"You must come immediately! Your mother has vanished!" the servant said."Everyone's vanishing!"

"People can't just vanish." Shuri said weakly. Even as she said this doubts pricked the back of her mind and a scared feeling crept into her thoughts. "I'm sure they're all around here somewhere."

"But-" the servant said right before they turned to ash.

Shuri screamed and lept back, the back of her head smacking into the wall and causing her headache to worsen. She barely noticed.

She heard her heart thumping in her ears. It was beating way to fast. Her entire body trembled as she tried to comprehend what she just saw.

Someone just turned to dust right before her eyes.

They said.. They said that her mother… that she also… no…

She pressed her hand against her mouth as a strangled sob tried to escape her throat.

Her thoughts immediately went to her brother.

T'challa.

He'll know whats happening.

Shuri stumbled to her shattered window and peered out. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

All across the battlefield were people screaming as others vanished.

Her heart leapt up into her throat…

Did they… did they lose?

No… they couldn't have. Could they?

Shuri whipped around and ran from the room as fast as she could. She grit her teeth and tried to ignore her throbbing head as panic erupted inside of her.

She darted down the main staircase, taking two steps at a time, and threw her shoulder into a door, causing it to swing open.

She stumbled out side and panted heavily. The bright lights screamed at her, causing another jarring pain to shoot threw her head and causing her vision to blur. She pressed a hand on the wall to steady herself and shook her head harshly, trying to shake off the headache.

She pushed herself off the wall and ran into the battlefield.

People we're not fighting anymore.

Instead, they were crying.

Or screaming.

Shuri ran through the crowd, looking for T'Challa. Every so often people would pause and give her a sad look. Or a shocked look. Or a hopeful look.

Shuri didn't see her brother or O'koye, but M'Baku was standing a not so far away. He looked lost and confused, but he was still trying to give his people commands and directions.

"M'Baku!" Shuri yelled. He stiffened slightly and turned to face her. His eyes went wide.

"You're hurt." M'Baku said.

"Where's my brother?" Shuri asked, cutting him off.

"You need a doctor," he said.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Shuri screamed. His eyebrows shot up on his head and he gave her a shocked look.

"I do not know." he sighed. Shuris heart sped up even faster. He shook his head and said, "last I saw him he was with Okoye."

"Where?" Shuri asked.

Mbaku pointed at the woods. Shuri tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Do not go in there." M'Baku warned. "It's dangerous. And you need a doctor."

"I'm fine!" Shuri insisted. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and ran into the woods.

Leaves crushed and twigs snapped as her feet pounded on the ground. Her breathing became quick, like her lungs were refusing to provide her with the oxygen she needed, and her headache worsened every second.

She ignored it and ran faster.

"OKOYE!" Shuri shrieked as she ran through the woods. She had no idea where she was going. "BROTHER! T'CHALLA!"  
Suddenly Okoye whipped around a tree and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. Relief flooded her features.

"Princess." Okoye said.

Shuri looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

Okoye's eyes were red.

She had been crying.

Shuri has never seen Okoye cry before. She wasn't entirely sure she could. But if she was crying now then that meant…

"Wheres my brother?" Shuri asked, her voice trembling. Okoye's expression crumbled and unshed tears sprung into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess. He… he's gone." Okoye said quietly.

Shuri froze. Her heart seemed to stop beating all together. She could feel the blood drain from her face.

"W-what?' Shuri stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Okoye said again. "For now, you are Wakandas leader."

"I dont what to be." Shuri said, her voice getting fainter with each word. Hot, wet tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she crying? She hadn't noticed… maybe she's been crying the whole time and just didn't realize. "That's T'Challa's job."

"Princess…" Okoye said sympathetically.

"Who killed him?" Shuri said, ignoring the way her voice trembled.

"Thanos." Okoye said.

"How?" Shuri asked.

"We… we're not sure…" she said hesitantly. "Thanos got all of the stones and then… everyone just vanished."

Vanished.

Like the servant in the lab.

It seemed impossible… but maybe… just maybe…

Maybe there was a way to bring them back.

Shuri took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gather her thoughts. Her throbbing head screamed at her, but she couldn't pay any attention to that yet.

"Count our wounded and our dead. Find out who turned to dust and who didn't." Shuri ordered. "Then gather the remaining Avengers and any of Wakanda leaders who survived in the throne room."

"Of course, your highness." Okoye said and bowed slightly, making the Wakanda Forever salute.

"Thank you." Shuri said softly. She nodded and turned, heading back to the palace.

"What will you do?" Okoye's asked. Shuri looked over her shoulder as she walked and offered Okoye a weak, forced smile.

"I lost my brother once." Shuri said. "I'm not going to lose him again."

She was going to find a way to bring her brother back if it killed her.


End file.
